Ask and Dare Futa Amy rose
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: Amy is a Futanari now,so ask her all kinds of questions.
1. Chapter 1 Ask Amy

''Hello Friends, i am going to try something different for this fanfiction meanwhile i put Tails adventures in a little hiatus, the main Character will be Amy rose but after a little science incident (wont tell which one here) She now has a Ten inch futa dick she can have a dick with testicles or a dick with a pussy,weird control over that fact huh?

Amy: Well i dint expect this in my life,Ask me any questions but **no Dares.** For now of course.

''Ask crazy Futa Amy anything and maybe later i change it to Asks and Dares''

Amy: Also i am eighteen years old just saying.

''i think people can see that because of your nice big assets,even thought the incident help you too in that''

Amy: one of the advantages *winks*


	2. Chapter 2 How flexible are you?

**Smiling Lemon**

 **This is going to be funny, Ok Amy what do you do when you're trying to hide an erection you don't want someone to see? And if they do see what do you do then?**

Amy: Having a dick is no joke,it feels like it has a mind of its own,im not into girls but last time i see Rouge was a little hard.

 ***Flashback***

Amy was on the green hill zone talking with Rouge.

Rouge: how did you got that body?

Amy: i-i just grow up you know? that happens when you become an adult hehe *tries to hide her lie*

The bat thief girl sees something in the ground and soon gets up.

Rouge: oh hey some rings.

When she bends over Amy gets a full view of rouge big fat butt in her black latex suit,this makes her new friend rise up on her skirt.

Amy: (Oh Crap!)

Rouge: *turn around* Hey Amy i found...W-what is that on your skirt?

Amy: Hey look a Emerald in the ground.

Rouge: REALLY? where? *look around*

In the moment she looks to the other way, Amy takes her hammer and pounds it on Rouge head making her fall unconscious.

Rouge: Ahnn *falls*

Amy: Sorry Rouge, i need to stop using skirts.

 ***End of flashback***

Amy: and that is why i started using jean pants instead of skirts...Rouge dint remember what happened and that is good. i dont wish her to know i have a dick or that i pound my hammer on her head.

 **TheSuperKing**

 **Amy are you flexible enough to suck your own dick?**

Amy: W-what? you think im some kind of pervert? this ''thing'' is not even suppose to be here,its not like i am super curious to know how a dick tastes like and try to suck my own new friend here *starts to sweat* because i-i dint try ok? *rubs her crotch*


	3. Chapter 3 Did you ever try it?

**TheSuperKing** **-** **So by that answer, you haven't try to masturbated or fuck anyone yet? Have you gone to tails to at less have him fix it?**

Amy: W-what? i never tried to use this thing i have in anyone i swear...masturbate? i dint try that yet but at night i have those wet dreams and when i wake up the bed is all covered im... *blush* you understand. Oh sure! i just gonna go there and say hey Tails i suddently have a huge futa dick and balls the size of baseball balls, would you please help me? ahnn...he would just freak out and i would die im embarassament, I cant let anyone know this.

 **Smiling Lemon- Hey Amy did you ever get surprise or random erection when you wear a skirts outside before changing you look outside? And if you did, did you masturbate to make it stop or did you run home?**

Amy: after that surprise erection i had with Rouge i started using pants, i think i better learn to masturbate with a dick before getting out of my house,i cant use my hammer at people if they see my penis, how do man move with those things?

 **Guest- what are the things that makes you have an erection?**

Amy: this is very embarassing but sometimes when i see a woman with a very well done body like Rouge or anyone like that, this thing gets very erect even though i not a lesbian and...sometimes when i think about Sonic i also get an erection...Dammit now this only makes it weirder right? DAMMIT I AM WOMAN.


	4. Chapter 4 Do you go commando?

**Smiling Lemon- Amy what do you wear for underwear now seeing as you can't wear panties? Or do you still wear them or oh you go commando don't you? Probably makes it easier when every time you see Sonic and a erection springs right. ;)**

Amy: I...still use panties,they are not so comfy anymore it makes me a little hard and i would never wear man underwear, i got respect for myself, but sometimes i dont wear anything thats why i use jean pants now *blush* dont tell sonic i get erections everytime i see his body.

 **Guest- do you prefer to go to the bathroom with your dick and balls or dick with pussy?**

 **also would you let me be your boyfriend?**

Amy: i got this WEIRD skill where i can choose at having the dick and also testicles or a dick and a pussy but i am afraid of the second one and end up piss at both genitals at the same time *blush* with the first one is more easy but not so easy to piss when you have morning boner *sigh* also...being my boyfriend? no thank you! i love sonic. Besides even thought i am very sexy, would you love a girl who has a huge dick and big balls? *sigh* my life is hard.


	5. Chapter 5 Thats better

Well after working a little with this story i got some nice asks,but what people really want are dares right? so from now on you can ask AND dare Futa Amy rose to do anything. hehehe aint that better? asks and dares for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 First dares

**This chapter was done with the help of**

 **Stevonnie9964**

 **J.W.H. 10**

 **Thesuperking.**

*Amy rose house*

 **Smiling Lemon-** **Amy what do you do to get rid of your constant erections? And how long do they normally last for you if you have to walk around with nowhere to hide?**

Amy: ugh! they are so annoying, when i need to take care of them i use cold water to make it go away and if i dony have nowere to hide...i just lay down on the floor until it goes away,usually it takes ten minutes to go away if am lucky and dont see anything to trigger it **.**

 **Guest-Now that dares are allowed i Dare you to masturbate for the first time with your new dick and shoot a big load of the sperm that is on your balls right on a bucket.**

Amy: Wait WHAT? dare?

''oh yeah i forgot to tell you, now dares are allowed together with asks so we get this more fun''

Amy: This cant be good.

''cmon Amy do it! you are not gonna regret it''

Amy: *sigh* Fine but just because i cant take it anymore,this dick is always hard and i need to do something *blush* why in a bucket?

The pink hedgehog girls go to her kitchen and then comes back with a bucket that she puts it on her bathroom and soon closes the door to get alone there.

Amy: Ok Amy,its time now. Just do it!

unzipping the zipper in her jean pants,she was not wearing anything, then her ten inch dick comes out very erect and her balls were swollen. She start to use her left hand to rub it up and down slowly at first to see how it feels, it twitches in her hands by her rubbing making her moan, soon she does it faster feeling her member temperature to rise and her breath more heavy. she starts to drool a little from her lips as she feels that the faster she rubs the most she feels that weird feeling.

Amy: uhnn something is coming ahnn...AHNNNN SONIC!

Amy blast a huge load of thick sperm for the first time out of her new futa dick that goes right to the bucket filling it and she only stops moaning after the bucket is totally full and she ends her hose. after that she falls her butt in the ground by the sudden new feeling of release,her face was in total joy with a pervert smile and her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

Amy: H-holy s-shit t-this w-was...Amazing *blush* oh my! i fill a bucket? *blush more* i said Sonic name when i did this? oh no! i am such pervert...but i do feel better *looks to her dick now flacid and relaxed*

.

.

.

.

.

Comes back.

Amy: that was something.

 **Stevonnie9964-I dare you to confess to sonic you are a futa and show him.**

Amy: WHAT? are you nuts? i cant do that,Sonic will think i am a freak! dont you get it?

''he dont Judge his friends Amy''

Amy: he will judge me,i will not be able to be his girlfriend.

''then what do you have to lose? either way you have a dick and you cant take that out, just move on and tell him Amy''

Amy: *cries* good bye my hopes and dreams.

*Green hill zone*

Amy was walking around the green hill zone not very amused,then she finds sonic relaxing under a tree shadow,her heart beats faster and fear comes to her but the dare is a dare so she goes to him.

Amy: H-hey So-Sonic.

Sonic hears a voice and open his eyes after a yawn looking at Amy rose.

Sonic: Oh hey Amy, what brings you here?

Amy: w-well this is very hard for me to say but, after a certain turn of events i gotta show you a secret of mine.

Sonic: (would it be how she got big boobs and big ass?) a secret? well i dont think you need to tell me if you dont want to but.

Amy: i-i cant denied it,i gotta say it! sorry for this.

Amy starts to take of her pants slowly making Sonic surprised at why she is doing that. even thought Amy was crazy for him and he was running from her all the time he kind of like it her new assets,but when she takes it out he gasp at what he sees between her legs in her panties that look a little uncomfortable.

Sonic: WOW! What the! yo-you are a guy?

Amy: IM NOT A GUY *blush*

Sonic: but you even have balls and a...big tool (bigger then mine)

Amy: it was because of an scientific accident,i can change my genital but only to dick with testicles and Dick with pussy, i decided to use more often the first one ok?

Sonic: Amy i...

Amy puts her pants back on and run away faster then Sonic,right to her house.

.

.

.

.

Amy: * in her bed* Great! now am never gonna have him for me.

.

.

.

 **Cheese- I dare you to creampie cream!**

Amy: Creampie? like a pie to the face?

''this is more adult Amy! it means Fuck her and cum inside her and when you take your dick out the cums drips''

Amy cheeks soon matched the color of her fur, the pink hedgehog's mouth dropping open when she heard what this reader was asking her to do.

Amy: What?! I have to fuck Cream? But she's my best friend! She shouted in defiance, but she couldn't hide the bulge she got at the thought

''seems like you don't mind the thought too much. Cream's too innocent, think of it as you teaching her a little lesson, she got fourteen years already so she needs someeducation. At least go to her, one step at a time*

It was as if the power of the truth and dare fanfiction's rules overpowered her own will, because Amy seemed way too easily convinced.

"Well... I guess, she should learn in case she ever wants to try it herself"

Amy went to Cream's house and knocked on the door, soon greeted by the anthro bunny, her mom dint see to be home today,thats good.

Cream: Oh Amy! What a surprise, come in. Do you want some tea?

she said, inviting Amy inside, the poor bunny unaware of Amy intentions.

Amy: Actually Cream, I came for something else... Please don't hate me for this.

she sighed, pushing Cream down on her leather couch before the hedgehog mounted the bunny, kissing her mouth putting the pill to prevent her pregnancy which make her surprise.

Cream-Amy what are you doing? Y-you think of me like that?" She asked, Amy couldn't explain to her what was really going on, she wouldn't believe her if she said disembodied voices were driving her to do this, not until she became a part of it.

Amy: Hush, no questions, just enjoy.

she said unzipping her jeans and released her pink hard cock, hiking up Cream's skirt and licked her lips seeing she choose to not wear panties while home.

Before Cream could ask about the dick Amy shoved her length inside, making Cream scream and grip Amy big ass as she began to thrust into her warmth. Their high pitched moans and grunts mingled with the slapping of their hips. Amy kissed her neck while she slammed into Cream, the feeling was outstanding, reaching up and taking her hands into hers, holding Cream's hands above her head and pinning them down on the couch.

They both hit their orgasms together, screaming eachothers names. Amy drove her whole dick deep inside Cream, pumping loads of her cum into the bunny. Amy panted as she slid out and watched Cream creampie drip out, smiling satisfyingly at the sight.

Amy: Oh god! this was amazing, oh! Cream are you ok?

Cream: ahnnn *faints*

Amy: i take that as as a yes.

.

.

.

A moment later Amy is back to her house quickly.

''how was it?''

Amy: I never thought mans could feel like this,i am just afraid what Cream will tell her mom.

''glad you like it because here is another one you might enjoy you little pervert''

 **Smiling Lemon chapter- Amy I dare you to turn Tails into your personal sex slave. And you also still have to answer my question from earlier. Also I dare you to strut around at night with Tails in sexy fishnet pants. And yes your erection has to be on display have fun!**

Amy: Wait sex slave!?

"Yeah it like you make him have sex with you whenever you feel like it."

Amy: I can't do that! That just wrong. And HOW! Anyway?

''Well you cant remove your dick so you gotta have two genitals,also dont forget your fishnets pants''

Amy: Tails is not going to forgive me.

She picked up her phone and called Tails.

Amy: Hey, Tails, could you come over please?... I need your help with something... it's a surprise... just come over please?" S

he said that last part with a cute voice,Then she hung up and waited nervously.

After a few minutes, she heard a knock on her door. She took a peek through the peephole and saw Tails standing there. She took a deep, calming breath and opened the door, putting on a smile.

Amy: Tails! Please come in!

Tails entered the house.

Tails: So what is this 'big emergency?

In a swift move, Amy whipped out her hammer and clobbered Tails on the head, knocking him out.  
Amy started to take Tails' clothes off.

Amy:Please forgive me Tails.

She took him to her bed and tied him up to it. When woke up he saw he was in Amy room and couldn't move.

Tails: Huh what going on?

Tails starts to panic, trying to get the ropes to come off but couldn't. Just than Amy walk up to Tails view. Wearing some pants that at look like tight black short-shorts with the rest of it was fishnet covering up her legs.

Amy: Hey tails. How your head?

Tails: I-d-did you do this to me Amy?

Amy: Yes Tails,i need it to. Now relax dont get scared.

She reach out for his crotch, grabbing hold of his soft penis, and making him jump by the sudden touch.

Tails: Um, Amy that my-

She put a finger on his lips to stop him.

Amy: Shh, I know.

She remember how she masturbated and started stoking his cock like hers a fox boy start to moan by the soft hands of Amy rose touching his penis and start then to get erect,by curiosity he looks to her crotch only to almost getting a heart attack by seeing that she had a big erect dick on her fishnet pants only asking to get out.

Tails: A-Amy? What's that?

She looks down to see what he means.

Amy: Oh, so you notice. Well...you see. After a little accident. I somehow got a dick.

Tails: Accident? what accident?

Amy: I tell you Later so lets go for a walk at the green hill zone at night *giggles*

Tails: Umm...

Amy: Pleases...I promise I'll explain everything and I might keep going with what I was doing.

Tails looked down to see he was still hard and since it seem he wasn't going to get out here unless he agrees, he simple nodded his head.

Amy: Great! Let me untie you.

Amy untied him and let Tails get up. When he wasn't paying attention. She quickly put a collar around his neck.

Tails: Hey! *Reach for the collar* Amy! What is this!?

the futa girl pull on a chain connected to the collar to make him stop moving.

Amy: Sorry Tails but I can't have you trying to run away or something.

Tails: Really!? Come on this is so not cool.

Amy: (I know Tails just go along with for now) Come on boy time to go.

She pulled on the collar again. Literary dragging him outside.

it was a very late time of the night so it was just the two of them in the green hill zone, Amy in her fishnet shorts with a total naked Tails going with her like a dog.

Tails: can we please stop this? this is embarassing.

Amy: you wish you were doing something else?

Tails: Yeah.

Amy: well i changed my gender to have both dick and pussy,thats the next i can get to be fully woman now,but let me do this.

the pink girl stop and start pressing her ass on Tails letting the young fox face smothered by her big Butt, he could feel every inch of her ass and the smell of strawberry lotion she passed.

Amy: How's the view?

Tails: MMhht,mmpphh!

Tails try to push her off him, but was distracted by the feel of her soft ass.

A new dare arrives on and Amy can feel it what is it.

 **J.W.H. 10-I dare Amy to have sex with Tails in the next chapter. Nothing gay though**

Amy all of the sudden starts to think about sex and looks at Tails still hard cock. She start feeling hot in her pants as her pussy begins to get a bit wet. She removed her butt off of Tails face and pushes him to the ground.

Tails: Ouch!

Amy: I got the weirdest boner right now Tails *drools* lets see how this works shall we?

She gets in reverse cowgirl position ready to plow Tails dick inside her virgin pussy.

Amy: i might lose my mind because i have two genitals and all but,it will be fine right?

Tails: Wait, Amy! I'm not sur-

But she drop down before he finish. Tails released a big moan and let himself fell back on the ground. Laying there helpless against the feeling of Amy warm pussy and feeling of losing his virginity. Amy was also taking back at her virginity being taken as well. Blood drip down on Tails member as they stood still like that for a few seconds.

Amy: HGMMMM! (God! this feels so weird but so good)

She start moving her hips up and down making Tails dick get out and inside of her in a normal velocity, she also starts to rub her dick meanwhile she does that.

Tails couldn't describe what he was feeling right now, all he knew was. It felt damn good. He tried to hold back his moans, only letting out small grunts. He open one of his eyes to see where his dick was meeting Amy pussy hole. Watch how her ass cheeks jiggle as she slam down on him. He knew he had to reach for it and grab a feel of it as she rode him. Starting to use his hips as well.

even though she was masturbating her dick with her hands too, Tails only wants to grab that ass,once he grabs it Amy is close to cum from her dick.

Amy: Oooo, uhnn, it's coming out again. I-I'm CUMMING!

She watch as her dick exploned. Lettingout a load of cum outside. Tails was also feeling his cliamx getting to him.

Tails: Unn, Amy...AMY!

In that moment Amy take Tails dick out her pussy and put it between her butcheeks aas hhe blast his first big load of cum and Amy cum again,this time her feminine orgasm.

Tails: *pant,pant*I-I... what was...that?

Amy fell forward off of Tails, showing her cum cover back.

Amy: That...was sex.

Tails: ohhhh god! *Faints*

Amy: i think i got a little to rough wiht someone young and virgin like Tails (even thought this was my first time too,i am a slut?)

Tails is carried by Amy to her home to rest.

''woah! you just fuck Tails in the green hill zone totally naked at night,so slutty hehehe''

Amy: *Blush* hush now! i dint have a choice, i can barelly walk after the weird orgasm of my life.

''well this will be all for now''


	7. Chapter 7 A lot of sucking and goo

*Welcome back to more chapters of this futa girl you like, lets just start with the fucking dares already right?*

 **Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool- Hey Amy, I dare you to give Knuckles a dick in a box present.**

''dick in a box?''

*you know. put you dick in the hole of a box like a present and make someone open to see it hahaha*

''this seems like a bad prank''

*Whatever just do it*

Amy receives a box with hole in it so she could use it to stick her penis in there,soon she is teleported to the green hill zone, Knuckles was sitting down by the lake. Amy blush as she is about to do another embarassing thing, she sees that no one is around so she unzip the sipper of her pants and let out her erect member sticking it on the hole of the box approaching his friend.

''Hey Knuckles, enjoying the view?'' she asks.

''Oh! hey Amy, nice to see you. what is that box?''' he ask curious.

''i got you a gift'' she said.

''for me? oh thank you! you are so nice. i wonder what is it''

The red echidna opens the box only to see a big pink erect dick sproing up giving him a surprise shock and he end up falling in the lake after a scream.

''AHHHHH!'' he screams

''its my dick in a box'' she said smiling.

She left the place before her friend can get out of the lake and question her about her ''tool'' soon Amy is back to her house once again.

.

.

.

.

''Well now one more to the list of who knows i have a dick'' she sigh.

*you like all that i know you do*

''quiet now what is next?'' she ask angry.

 **J.W.H. 10- Another dare. I dare you to have sex with another girl. This time, one with wider curves: Rouge**

''Great,now we got this'' Amy reached for her phone and dialled Rouge's number. "Hey, Rouge, you like diamonds right? Well, I have a 'jewel' here that's just begging for your attention."  
At the other end, Rouge's voice instantly perked up. "I'll be over in a few minutes. This jewel had better be worth it."  
Amy smiled mischievously. "Oh trust me, Rouge. It will rock your world." Amy giggled at her little joke.

''Come on in Rouge'' Amy said like she dint mean anything,Rouge enters her house with no ideia she will get a very big surprise.

"So where is this 'very special jewel?'" Rouge asked.

"Right here." Amy replied as she pulled down her panties, revealing her erect dick to the batgirl.

Rouge gasp in surprise as she sees that huge dick staring at her.

"Wh- what? Amy you got a dick?" She said shocked.

''Yep! i have one,and you are going to be my meal today'' Amy said with a smirk.

''and what makes you think i am just going to let you do this?'' Rouge said.

''Because you are already bending over for me''

Before Rouge could notice, she was bending over lifting her big butt up to Amy dick direction. ''What? but how?'' she said confused.

''its all power of the dare my friend,now i am so eager to try this again'' Amy said as she start to rip off Rouge latex pants letting her big butt all showing off, she dint even care to do something else. with a powerful thrust she plows Rouge pussy making her moan a big moaning.

''Ahnnnnnnnn, so-so BIG'' she said moaning.

Amy holds on Rouge hips and start humping her more, she goes more faster by the second that passes and moans by the delicious feeling Rouge pussy flesh is giving her dick. her dick twitches and she feels she is about to blow a big one.

''I CUMMING'' Amy scream as she take her dick out in the last second and squirt all her white liquid in Rouge big butt and her behind letting all slimed with her thick sperm.

''Da-dammit,how did i let this happen?'' Rouge said before her knees lose balance and she falls over in the ground unconscious for the wild humping of that huge dick monster.

''Damm Rouge,i know now why all boys want that ass,it makes you feel very awesome'' she said smiling.

*Whatever! let this fainted Bat there and lets go with the other dares is night already*

 **Smiling Lemon- Good job Amy but you didn't turn Tails into your sex slave. So as punishment I dare you to jog around your home towns market place naked at night. But you also have to avoid being spotted by the night patrol that watches the market. Added problem you have to cum three times before you can run home. Also Tails has to watch your the whole time from a TV but he can't help you. He just watches with a dildo up his ass waiting for you to return home to kiss and hold him.**

''ugh! Serious? man i know i did all those things but this is always a pervert dare like this is embarassing what if i go to jail?'' she said blushing.

*Well i think Tails just got a dildo up his ass right now by surprise soooo,just shut up and go already do that dare*

Amy give a pout at this one.

Before she realized it she was outside her house.

"Clothes Amy."

"I know, I know. Jeez." Amy strip all the way down to nothing. Getting a chill by the cold night.

*now go to the market place and mastubate three times in your jogging, try not to get in jail hehehe*

She let out a deep sigh. "Fine."

She starting her jog by going to the market place. As expected there was a few police men patrolling the area. Mostly to make sure nobody try to steal anything at night.

Amy stop behind a food cart by the wall.

"Guess I better do this quickly." she said and took hold of her dick, rubbing up and down, trying to concentrate.

"Ooooh Yeah."

*Maybe you should try sucking it yourself. Like that one guy suggested*

Amy dont know if she is able to suck her own dick but she is flexible,then she tries to suck her own dick.

With her dick being very big it wasn't too hard to do, so soon she was licking the head, and putting it in her mouth. She moan at the feeling of her own hot mouth on her futa cock. Soon she started trying to get more and more in. But found she couldn't so she settled with where she was. After a while she could feel her climax coming.

"ummm...UHHHH!"

A nice loud of thick cum came out into her own mouth. Filling it up and making her taste moan noise made some police office want to investigate the area, so soon she sees that Amy crawls out of that moment to hid somewere else,still with cum in her mouth.

"Hey, who's there!'' the officer said.

But Amy had crawled away till she was found another spot to chill for a while.

It was by a larger food cart of strawberries this time, with a little door on the side of it to enter. Which she did.

"Uh, it so small in here." she said while still tasting the cum in her mouth.

"I guess I better stray here and do my thing." she said and once more took hold of her dick.

After two more quick cums in the strawberries, She slowly but carefully got out of the cart and ran home fast back to tails. Amy reach Tails house in no time and came in to see Tails on the floor rubbing his butt.

"Aghnnn oh god! My butt hurts" he said in pain.

"Poor little fox let me hug you and kiss you"

Amy pick Tails up and hug him. Placing his head between her boobs and given him a kiss on the head.

After that she goes away saying that very soon she will come back,Amy is back to her house and Rouge was still sleeping but it seems that soon she would wake up.

''now are we done yet?'' she said with no patience.

*almost there girl, here it is the last*

 **Thesuperking- First a question: We seen all the hedgehogs have a Super form, but we seen Tails and Knuckles also turn Super before. Why haven't we seen YOU use the emeralds in some way like that.**

 **Second is a Dare: Amy I dare you to suck both Sonic and Tails dicks, while having yours suck by Rouge the Bat.**

She put a finger to her lips and actually thought about this one.

"Mmmm...this is a hard one, Because you can say the same for everyone else. But I think it has something to do with how you're feeling and your heart at the time,At least that what sonic tells me. but i never actually tried to use the emerald before, i mean all of them could so why not me you ask? I never tried" She said.

*Thanks for answering. Now for the fun dare*

Amy blushed deeply. "I mean Tails I could do that. But Sonic? There no way he'll see or talk to me again."

* thats the funny part...he does not have a choice*

At that moment the door bell rings scaring Amy. She quickly put on a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

When she open the door she is shock to see both Sonic and Tails in front of her.

"Ahhh! W-What are you two doing here!?" although she already know why.

''I cant control my body'' Sonic said.

in that moment Rouge get up from the floor too being controled.

''what? oh god what is going on?'' she ask.

Amy sigh, knowing what had to be done. She slowly took off her shirt revealing her huge tits and took off her pants. She still had a dick and a pussy since her balls wasn't really needed for any of this. Plus it is the closeness thing to a real woman for Sonic and Tails.

Sonic, even though he seen it already, still hadn't gotten over the fact Amy has a penis now.

"Rouge, come over here please. I need to do something." she said as she pull both the boys in and got on her knees.

Amy start to stroke both boys dick with her hands and Rouge comes over and get on her knees to slowly put The pink girl dick in her mouth to suck it.

"Oh, A-Amy stop! Isn't this too...fast?" Sonic said even though it was feeling good.

"Ye...Yeah. What's going on?" Tails asks.

"You two. Just shut up and enjoy okay." she said by a little frustrated and happy. Both by being force to do this but happy one of them was sonic and that she was getting pleasure to.

She like both of the tips one by one switching on the fly. Then she want ahead and took Sonic's all in her mouth. Sonic even though all this is crazy cant stop feeling good by getting his dick sucked so fast by Amy rose soft mouth

Amy kept sucking his dick and use her other hand on Tails. After giving Sonic head for a bit she goes to Tails next making the little fox knees buckle a bit. She kept repeated this same thing over and over.

Meanwhile Rouge decided to take it up a notch and wrap her big boobs around Amy pink dick. The bat want to town on the futa sucking, licking and rubbing on the hard dick in front of her.

After awhile of this all of them could feel their climax and within seconds both boys showed Amy with their white seed. And Amy let lose a hose of cum in Rouge mouth and on her tits,it was like a rain of orgasm.

Amy: AHNNNNN.

Sonic: AHHHHHNN.

Tails: ohnnnnnn.

Rouge: hMPMMPMPPMP.

At the end they were all panting.

"Is...that..all?" Amy asked.

*Yes! very good Amy today is the end,also you guys should go home and take a bath*

''I dont get what is happening but I can move now and al lthis is a little weird so...'' he runs away fast as he is and Tails and Rouge just dont know what to say and get out too.

''well it was a very nice experince for a first foursome sucking'' Amy said giggling.


	8. Chapter 8 Sexy cat and Rabbit milf

**Co writed by HTKWolfe777 and TheSuperKing**

*This is a very nice moment, i never thought people would be so into making you do things Amy''

''All perverts'' she said.

*be honest, you enjoy all those things like the pervert you are*

''Shut up! I just can't control the lust urge coming from this dick'' she said looking at her crotch.

*Well Amy your cock sure got a lot of energy, so let's show this to them, look at this guy dare*

 **Smiling Lemon- Oh man that was fucking funny. Amy I dare you to go to your favorite mall and masturbate in five changing rooms. You also have to cum on the mirrors or each room. Lastly you have to go to the woman bathroom and rape the hottest woman in a stall. {Oh and don't let Amy know that you'll be muting the sounds of the rape Adventure guy. Let her assume that everyone else will hear the moans and screams. And also the woman Amy rapes will forget what happened}. And Amy you have to fuck all three of her holes until cum is dripping from them. And your victim is passed out. Also true Amy you have to sit down with Tails and honestly ask him if he'd be you sex pet. And you have to let you erection hang out of you pants while you talk. {He'll say yes due to smelling the musk of her cock}.**

Amy shouts, "See?! What did i tell you? Perverts! And what's with those parts of the dare covered in black?"

*Don't worry about that sweet pink girl, all you need to know is, that you will do those things*

Amy signs in defeat ''Why me?''

She groans, and grabs her purse, "Oh fine! Probably could use a change of outfit anyways..."

Amy drives to her favorite mall, and heads in, walking into the largest clothing store which we cannot name-drop here for personal preference. She walks around the store, and decides to try a few new outfits. She needs to be careful about this, the employees watch changing rooms closely for shoplifters, and the last thing she wants is to spend the night in a holding cell.

"This is so wrong," she groans as she steps into the first changing room, grateful that the store seems to be having a slow day today. The first outfit she picks is a white tank top with pink camouflage style stripes, and baggy cargo pants with a traditional camo style to them. She folds her ears back as she takes out her cock, and starts jerking off to herself in the mirror.

''Ohhhn! This is so wrong, what if they caught me? Do they have cameras here? Oh god!'' Amy moans by the thought of she might be getting filmed by a camera meanwhile she masturbates in the changing room and it only makes her more excited and hard on her cock. The first time is always the quicker so after one minute she feels she is almost close to her first blow, she can't moan loud so she put one of her hands in her mouth.

'' (I CUMMING)'' She says to herself.

Her literal bucket load of cum sprays over the mirror, thick tendrils of it oozing down. It's a hot sight, even if she hates to admit it. She realizes she'll probably have to buy this outfit in case it got stained in her play. Or she can hide it someplace. Either way, next outfits next changing room.

she needs to hurry up now that the movement is slow, the last thing she wants is to someone to get inside the changing room and see her sperm mess all over the mirrow. The next clothes are a sports outfit of a blue sleeveless shirt and black tight shorts.

''Cumming five times...this is going to be hard'' She said.

So she works her hand hard, panting hard as she gropes her chest. She presses her forehead to a wall, one eye open so she can hose down the mirror again. "Ngh... Why does it feel so good if it's so wrong...?"

She don't want to admit it but she loves the fact of maybe have a bunch of eyes all around her watching her masturbate like a pervert in the changing room, blowing her load like a hose all around. She starts then using both her arms to jerk off more fast and cum faster. She groans as she finishes, and then heads to the next one once she's sure her cock is hidden in her usual outfit. To cover her motives she tries three more outfits.

First is a scarlet red bikini, something she could never wear with her new luggage on her hips, but it's a feasible excuse.

.

.

.

Some orgasms later she finally finishes and looks tired.

'' *pant* (i can't believe i came five times...and buy all those clothes, and it's not over yet. oh god!) she said tired.

She heads out, feeling exhausted from all that jerking off, but the force of the dare is just going to compel her to do it anyways... She spots a vending machine though, and thanks whatever forces are looking out for her when she finds she's able to buy an energy drink. She hardly even breathes as she drinks it down in one go.

"Right," she sighs, throwing the can in the garbage. "Bathroom..." She's not looking forward to forcing herself on another girl like she did with Cream, and checks her purse to make sure she has birth control pills.

she goes to the bathroom like she doesn't plan on fucking someone trying to look for her target. As she enters the bathroom she recognizes Blaze the Cat entering the furthest stall. Since the doors to the others are all open it seems she's the only one there... Making her the target by rules of the dare.

''(Blaze? i wonder what she is doing here, but i think she is totally the one i need right now, I'm sorry Blaze)'' she thought.

She creeps closer to the door, careful not to make a sound, or shadow that would alert her. Soon enough she hears the toilet rush, and the door opens. Blaze blinks in surprise, "Amy?"

''Hey there Blaze, long time no see? How have you been?'' she said smiling.

"Alright I suppose," she replies as she heads for the sink to start washing her hands.

Amy then start looking at her butt and looking how nice it looks, big and soft. The kind of ass that if you slap it will jiggle away.

''(must touch that ass right now)'' Amy said getting her hands close to her butt.

Blaze starts rinsing off her hands, and leans against the counter as she reaches up for paper towels.

Amy then grabs hold of her ass with both her hands and start rubbing her big erection that was forming in her pants.

Blaze jerks, and flops on the counter before looking back at her with outrage. There's also a raging blush on her face, "Amy! What are you-?!" Then her eyes fall on the bulge.

''Holy shit, Amy where-how do you have a dick?'' she said shocked.

''It was an accident but forget about it, your ass is so soft Blaze, can you please help release my stress?'' Amy said even though she got energy for one round.

Blaze wants to tell her off, but a rising tingle in her ethers makes her hesitate. That's all the consent Amy needs before she pulls down her pants. As it turns out Blaze is not a believer in panties.

''Just look at you, all naked with no panties, you should let me help you with this, let me show mine'' Amy said as she take off her clothes showing her erect boner.

Blaze's pupils shrink in surprise at the sight of it. There's no denying she's getting a bit wet at the sight. Her mind is screaming No, but her pussy is pleading yes! So all she can do is stand there motionless

''Hey! It won't suck itself is it? c'mon, get here and suck it or you can let me fuck you if you like to be submissive'' she smirks at Blaze.

Blaze perks up her ears, and turns to face her, "Amy you can't be doing this! Especially not here!"

Amy then take one of her birth control pills and put in her mouth,soon then giving Blaze a kiss making her swallow the pill.

''W-what did you made me swallow?'' Blaze said.

''just some super birth control pill that works fast'' Amy said smiling

''Amy you are not thinking straight''

Amy is tired of Blaze talking, she just puts her dick between Blaze legs making her feel that meat twitch on her skin and how hot it was meanwhile her face was close to her.

''Hmmm your skin is soft Blaze,very nice indeed'' she moans.

Blaze is shocked at how the cock rubbing her ass is large enough to do so from the front. If she were honest she had always had a fetish for futanari, but in this setting she's not sure if she should indulge. That choice is taken from her however when Amy lifts Blaze's legs, pushing her onto her back so she lies beside the sink.

Blaze squirms to get away, but Amy is far stronger. The lavender cat is confused for a moment when Amy gets some soap from a dispenser on the wall, but her intentions become clear when Amy rubs it on between Blaze's ass cheeks. She's going to fuck her up the ass!

''Hope you are ready Blaze,i kinda love to do it hard and fast'' Amy says with a pervert voice.

Blaze whimpers, and tries again to get away, but stops when she feels the head of Amy's cock press into her puckered rear entrance. "Oh fuck..."

''Here it goes'' she said cheerfully. she start sliding it inside slowly at first making them both moan at that.

Blaze has honestly never played with her ass before. She expected it to hurt, but it's just a stretching that's mildly uncomfortable.

''ohhh god! Amy what if someone hear us? ahnnn! its so much'' Blaze said loving the feeling of that new experience she is having but also worried to get caught.

Amy flinches, and looks around. She doesn't want them to be seen, much less heard, but the dare... Quickly she lifts Blaze, and carries her to the furthest stall. She holds her up against the wall, locking the door shut, and then she starts bouncing Blaze quickly on her cock. She needs to cum quickly, and given how sensitive her aching cock is that's no difficult she came five time before this so it might take a while to do it again so soon,but shewould try her best.

''(i should make this quick,who knows what will happen if i took too long)'' she said to herself.

Blaze moans loudly, grabbing at the wall of the stall behind her, and her chest heaves as she pants hard.

she cant deny this hard sexy with a futa in the bathroom is making her very horny so she let go of herself and start saying dirty things.

''yes! ahghnnn fuck me harder please'' she moans as she begs for more.

after this dare is done would you like me to work on your dare alone so it will be surprise or we should work both at your dare too?

(Alone if you don't mind. We don't seem to do well writing together.)

The dirty talk helps Amy along, rocking her hips as she repeatedly brings the cat down on her cock. "Mmmm'fuck I'm gonna cream you!"

She thinks she start hearing voices outisde the bathroom and thinks people are hearing her moaning in there, she is embarassed but she just keeps fucking more.

''I CUMMING'' Amy screams as she cum inside of her very hard like she just burst her way out.

Blaze throws her head back wit a moan of her own, clenching hard around the cock in her ass as it pours its load into her rectum.

''AHNNN! oh-Fuck its so much pumping inside of me'' She moan as she could feel the blast of cum inside of her.

'' (Damm, i dont want to keep going i am so tired)'' Amy said wanting to stop but for some reason her dick dint seem to get flacid.

*You cant do that yet Amy,the dare says all her holes, you still need to fuck her on anal sstyle and blowjob hehee until then your dick wont go down*

''(What? this is insane)'' Amy said not so happy.

Amy wonders briefly if the Effect of the Dare can force her to do something she physically can' soon feels like the dare is forcing her to still be erect, its like a combination of joy and despair. she wants more but its just hurting her.

''Ohh god! Amy you were so wild'' Blaze said.

''Blaze i-i cant s-stop i need more, please relax and let me fuck your pussy'' Amy moan in her ear.

Blaze stiffens, and eventually whimpers, "...Just... Not inside, don't finish inside..."

''Dont worry little cat,i am gonna be all over your insides'' Amy said as she lift Blaze in the wall with her sudden strenght and get on position to penetrate her entrance and fuck the shit out of her. slowly she start to plow Blaze pussy with her dick, Blaze and Amy moan at the feeling. Amy feels like she is with her dick burning and she wants to end it as fast as possible so she start to go faster with her hip movements.

''Ahnnn! t-too fast Amy, slow down'' Blaze said to Amy, but she dint care. She feels that any moment she will end up cumming because her dick is very sensitive after all the times she came in the changing rooms and her recent ass fuck with blaze.

Amy pump in her a few more times till she finally felt her cock was ready to exploded.

Amy: Agh, Blaze! Here it comes!

Letting out a loud yelled and moan. Amy shot a load of sperm all in the pussy cat's...well actually pussy. You know because Blaze is a...yeah you get it.

the release was good but also hurt a little. she knows its not over because she got to fuck all her holes and the only one that she needs to fuck now its her mouth.

She let go of Blaze and let her drop to the floor on her knees. Cum was dripping out of her vagina and she was breathing hard.

Seeing an chance she grab Blaze's head and turn it towards her dick. Which was still hard due to the power of the dare.

''I am not done yet Blaze, i really need to fuck all your holes even if my dick breaks'' Amy said.

''What? w-wait'' Blaze tries to say something but she was cut off by Amy long dick abruptly entering her mouth. she start raping her her face pumping her dick in between her lips as quickly and as violently as she could. Amy could feel her tongue running up and down her lenght enjoying the slippery sensation of her tongue,she decides to go slow letting her start bobbing her head up and down, which allowed her blow Amy prick at more comfortable pace.

''Mmpph, hmmm...'' Blaze tried to speak but it doesnt work.

Now it seems Blaze didn't try to fight back and just went with it. Going back and froth with her hands on Amy's hips. Making slurping sounds as Blaze admitted to sucking her off and tasting Amy's pink cock.

''Ugh, oh yes Blaze. You're really good with that mouth aren't ya?'' Amy moans.

Amy just loves Blaze mouth so much it makes her very horny, she felt her orgasm fast approaching,however. she began bucking her hips faster and faster, finally she grabbed the back of her head shoved her cock as deep into her mouth as it could go and began unleashing her load. Amy could feel Blaze mouth gag as she struggled to breath and swallow her spunk at the same time. Blaze quickly popped her mouth ogg Amy dick as soon as she let her go of her head and spat out as much of her sees as she could

Amy looks down at her limp dick. "Shit Blaze. You're a real...suck machine. Ya know?" Amy said jokingly. To which Blaze didn't find funny.

"I think you been hanging around Sonic to long." She said with some cum still in her mouth.

"Maybe. But it doesn't change the fact you was loving it." Amy spat back.

She even forgot that maybe someone was hearing all their fun,but Amy dare was not done yet. Now she need it to go to Tails house.

Amy pulled out her pants and goes to exited the shall, but stop when Blaze call out.

"Hey where yo-" but Blaze doesn't finish and suddenly passes out. "(Must be because the dare need her to forget everything when we were done)" Amy thought. Though she doesn't want to leave her here. Amy knew it was probably for the best and exit the stall.

When Amy walked out there was a few other women there in the restroom. Bu they didn't seem to notice her and was doing there own business.

"(What the...How did hey not hear us?)" she ask in her head.

*The dare got powers,it was only suppose to make you think they were listening to you*

''(god dammit this is so...UGH!) Amy wanted to scream but now she just runned to Tails house direction,she would have to make him her pet by using her dick musk? it sound weird and Tails is not gay for dicks but maybe the dare would make happen what it wanted her to do.

She reach Tails house and was in front of his door step. Before she rings the door bell she make the decides to take her dick through her pants zipper.

"(Let's hope this works.)" She said to herself nerviness and rings the bell. A minute later Tails open the door to Amy with her long cock out.

''What the hell?'' Tails said surprise.

''Sorry i cant talk outside because i am almost passing out so lets get inside'' Amy says as she push the fox inside his own house and she closes the door.

Amy quickly and sits on the living room couch. Tails getting up from the push walked to the room to see her sitting down with her penis out. Tails tries to not look at it because it dint feel right look at a woman with a dick.

''Amy what are you doing here? i dont see you since that day we end up in...that weird situation'' Tails says remembering the day.

"Hehehe yeah...THAT thing." she said also remembering that day. "Sorry about that."

A minute of silence pass through between them till Amy try to say something. "I-I um...I just wanted to...Are you sure-" she kept tripping her words not really sure how to say this. Feeling the tension in the air her body started sweating a lot. Making her a bit smelly, especially around her expose dick, which was admitting a certain musk in the room.

That smell was very strong and for some reason when it comes to Tails nose it makes him feel very weird.

He began breathing hard and quick. Immediately Tails felt a little hot and he's penis begins to get hard and rise up. Even growing more then it should.

Amy who was no longer looking at Tails because of the embarrassment she felt finally shout out her question. "TAIL! WELL YOU PLEASE FULLY COMITMENT TO BEING MY TRUE SEX SLAVE!?"

After that it was back to silence. Then...

"Of course I well. Mistress." he said.

"Huh?" Amy look up to see Tails panting hard. His eyes was full of lust and he had a huge 10 inch cock.

''wow i...really? wow Tails your dick looks big'' Amy said looking his penis.

''Mistress Amy made me very horny'' Tails said moaning.

He walk towards her and sat right next to her on the couch. He then begins kissing her neck and rubbing her tits through her cloths.

"Ah! Tails? What are you doing?" Amy said.

"I'm so horny Mistress Amy. Please give me pleasure, and in return I give you some as well." Tails said basically begging.

'T..tails i cant do this right now i am very tired after all i did before i came here,besides wont this be weird?'' Amy said.

"Not at all. I mean we did this before. Don't you remember?" Tails said while he remove one of his hands from her breast to behind her and grope her ass.

'' But i...ugh fine i think a little more wont hurt'' Amy says as she start to put her lips close to Tails and they start to passionate kissing.

*Some wild make out later*

Amy had her shirt and red lacy bra on the floor. While she was giving Tails an amazing tit-fuck. Licking the tip and occasionally putting it in her mouth as it move in between her huge cleavage.

''Ohhhh Yes! my mistress is making me feel so good ahnnN! mistress i gona cum, please make me cum my mistress'' Tails moan totally submissive to Amy.

A large ward of cum comes out of Tails dick, making Amy try to get some in her mouth, but some also lands on her face.

''You sure learn how to cum a big load Tails, this was very fun, now your mistress has to go, understand? and dont you dare masturbate one single time until i come back, i want those balls big and swollen with cum when i come back'' Amy said as she soon cleans the cum of her face and put her clothes back to go back to her house after winning a pet today.

"Yes *panting* Mistress Amy...I well wait for you." Tails said.

"Good." she said and exits his house. She walked all the way back home and enter her house. Where she immedatelty flop on her bed and to rest.

"Oh god. I'm sure thankful that's over."

*Sleep well little futanari,because tomorrow you got one last dare*

After a long night of sleep, Amy start to slowly wake up opening her eyes still tired and dint even know what time was it.

She opens her mouth and yawns, scratching her arms. "OOOHHHH...FUCK! That was such a good sleep." she said and got out of bed.

*Good morning sleepy head ready for some more dare?*

''Ehh? but i just got out of bed let me do my things first'' Amy said.

*Just take this magic bean it will heal your stamina and give your body nutrients of a nice meal*

"What? Like a senzu bean? I didn't know you were Krillin." she said jokingly.

*Just take the damn magical bean.*

A small green bean shows up in Amy hand. Knowing she needs it she quickly pop it in her mouth and sallow it.

ahhh the references XD feels good.

she feels all her stamina come back to her like yesterday dint even happen.

''OHHHH! i am full of energy, this is so nice!'' Amy said feeling her stamina coming back to her body.

After getting dress Amy asked. "So am I suppose to do now? You said I had one more dare before I went to sleep last night."

*Well one ask and one dare, here take a look, first the ask*

 **HTKWolfe777- Question: I know you said you're not lesbian, but after screwing a couple girls you must have some kind of attraction by now, so who would you consider to be the most attractive (besides Rouge)?**

Amy was a little hesitated to answers this one. Till she replied with. "Well I...would be lying if I say after all the...sex. That I'm not attraction by now."

Coughing to clear her throat she kept going. "Um...so far I only had sex with about three girls so far. And there all good looking. If I had to chose...besides Rouge. I say Blaze."

''I also think Vanilla is very sexy but i dint had anything to her, i gotta say that i am dint like very much to have a dick but now i am feeling pretty good, i just hope Cream dont tell her mom i fucked her or else i might get into trouble, now Blaze dont remember anything and Tails is my sex pet also Sonic i dont think he will show up'' Amy said.

*There you have it. Aright next is the dare.*

Dare: You creamed Cream, but now it's time to share the love. Cream her mother Vanilla. I wanna see you screw her mouth, pussy, and ass. Oh, and try to empty your entire libido, cum till you can't cum no more. I expect to see a pregnant, semen-glazed rabbit by the time you're done.

"Oh this is one I was hoping wouldn't show up. I have to fuck her till I can't? How long will that take?" Amy ask.

*that depends how much you can go until you get tired hehehe, now go there and fuck her brains out until you cant anymore*

Thinking about fucking Cream mom in all ways until she cant made Amy have her erection rise up on her panties.

*now put your clothes,because i can see you want that*

Unable to even think about resisting the dare. She says. "Oh fuck it." and walk out.

A little drive later she arrival at Cream and Vanilla home. She rings the bell and wait.

She hopes that Vanilla is the one to anwser,it would be akward if she saw Cream again and try to explain she need it to fuck her mom very hard.

The door opens and it seems luck would have it. It was Vanilla. Amy's eyes was immediately draw to Vanilla big soft boobs that her dress seems to expose so much.

"Hi Amy. How are you." Vanilla asked.

''oh i am doing fine hehe (God look at her boobs! they are so god damm big,i mean look at them! its much more obvious now that my mind pretty much takes a double or triple attention to that area) Can i enter for a little bit?'' Amy said wanting to get inside.

"Of course come in." Vanilla said as moved out of the way.

They both went inside to the living room. "I'm sorry but Cream not here. She went out a minute ago." Vanilla said.

"Oh that's alright. I just wanted to pop by to see you actually. It's been awhile since we talk." Amy said trying to sound as convincing as she could and she took a seat on their couch.

"Oh that sweet of you. Stray here while I go make some tea." Vanilla said and then walk off into the kitchen. Her hips shaking as she walks.

Amy looks at those big hips moving around looking very teasing, she then get up from the couch and slowly goes to the kitchen to see What she was doing looking very carefully.

Vanilla was fulling the tea pot with water. After adding everything else she put on the shove to heat up.

Vanilla had her back to Amy so she hadn't notice her yet. Because of the power the dare had over her Amy was feeling very horny for the milf bunny, her hard cock creating a large bulge in her jeans, and decided now was a good chance to make her move.

"(Shit, I really do need to do this don't I?)" Amy thought.

Seeing no other choice, Amy walk right up behind Vanilla, and reach around to grab her breast roughly making her gasp in surprise. Her dick was wage between Vanilla ass cheeks.

''A-Amy? what are you doing? are you rubbing something on me?'' Vanilla said thinking she was getting her ass rubbed by something.

''No Vanilla, this is my new tool that i recently got and i REALLY got turn on looking at your perfect body, you are what the boys call...Milf'' Amy said aafter she start groping her boobs more especially on her nipples making her moan more.

"Ah! Amy...please stop this. W-we can't-" Vanilla try to said but Amy wouldn't have any of it.

"But you like it don't you?" Amy said and then move one of her hands down to Vanilla crotch feeling something we through her dress.

"My just at how turn on you are." Amy said trying make her submit.

'' this is just my body'' she tries to argument.

''You body wants you to feel great again,dont you want a huge meat pole like mine al over your holes?'' Amy says teasing her rubbing her huge dick on her butt cheeks and groping her boobs each time more hard but gentle.

Amy, who no longer could hold back her lust. Finally decides to rip the top part of Vanilla dress.

Vanilla stares in shock as the her purple bra is expose and the pieces of her dress falls to the floor.

''Let me show you something good'' Amy said as she started kissing Vanilla lips. their tongues wrapping around each other makes her give up her struggle and just enjoying the feeling of that passionate and sloppy kiss meanwhile her boobs were groped like they were the most wanting things Amy hands wanted to feel forever,she could feel her erection poking her leg wanting to get out of her pants.

She pushes Vanilla away and unzipped her pants. Pulling them down to her feet. As you couldn't tell already she didn't where panties anymore because of her new friend down there. Vanilla gasp in shock to see an actually pink penis on Amy.

"I-Is that...real?" Vanilla asks pointing at the huge 14inch tool of meat. It already has some per-cum on the tip and throbbing a lot.

''Yes it is, now would you be a dear and help me with this little situation?'' Amy smiles asking vanilla to touch her.

Vanilla smells Amy dick musk and as being a long time she doesnt have this kind of things she has her mind racing but end up touching it with her hand and starts to make a handjob to Amy cock which makes her moan.

Vanilla smiles at hearing Amy reaction. "You like that Amy?" Vanilla says.

"Y-Yes. Please keep going." Amy said begging.

Vanilla smell more of the musk as it makes her head spin. She leans her head forward and like the tip of Amy's cock. She love the taste and goes back for more. This time taking the whole head in her mouth.

slowly she tries to put as much of Amy dick as she can put in her mouth going and down in a easy movement to enjoy it more slowly.

''Ohhhh god! Vanilla you are so good with your mouth,its making me entire member twitching in a urge for more and more'' Amy said enjoying the best mouth work she is having.

She kept doing this to Amy, picking up pace each time. Driving Amy wild. So it wasn't long till Amy was at her limit and her dick unleash her seed in Vanilla's mouth.

''AHNNNNNNN'' Amy moaned as she blows her seed on Vanilla cheeks who were pratically getting inflated by all Amy sperm being shoutend at her filling it. then once her mouth is out of her dick she gives a big gulp swallowing all her tasty spunk.

''Delicious,just so much was shouted into my mouth,its addicting'' Vanilla says as she start removing her purple bra revealing her amazing huge tits to Amy like she is ready to milk more out of her.

She is surprise to sees that Amy's cock is still hard though. Even after blowing a hot loud a few seconds ago.

"Wow Amy, you're full of surprises. I guess I just have to take as much out of you as possible." Vanilla said and then wrap her soft tits around the pink dick in front of her.

'' Ahnnnn y-you can say im f-full of surprises, very full t-today'' she says moaning by the marvelous feeling of a pair of huge tits so soft you feel like you are titfucking a marshamallow. that makes Amy very happy.

Vanilla lean forward to the head of Amy's dick sticking out of between her boobs. By now Amy was thrusting like crazy in Vanilla cleavage. Seeing this Vanilla repeatedly lick the tip as it come out. Amy felt like she was in heaven as her pink cock throb to signal her of the unleash of cum coming.

''I-incredible, i just came a couple of minutes ago but i feel very soon like i am gonna burst again'' she said in surprise of Vanilla experience in titfucking.

And just like that a wave of seed shot out covering the bunny tits and face.

it was like a wave of pleasure shooting everything after being released from his prison as Amy moans loudly as possible.

When it was over Vanilla face was looks like a snow storm happened inside. She started licking it all up and using her fingers to scrap up some on her face.

"Mmmm, it like ice cream." Vanilla said

She then started to kiss Amy to give her a taste of her own seed meanwhile she start rubbing her big butt around her dick making it slippery with her pussy juices.

They stood there kissing and moaning in each other. Till Vanilla pushes away.

"Let me check on tea Amy. Then why don't we go to my bead room?" Vanilla said.

"Sounds good" Amy said

Amy goes upstairs to leave Vanilla to do her thing. She reach a door with a sign that says Vanilla and want in. It was quite a pretty bedroom with a body mirror for looking yourself over, your own bathroom, and a queen size bed. Amy took a sits down and waited for Vanilla.

A few minutes later Vanilla walk in.

"Who is ready for some wild ride? " she said looking between Amy legs seeing her huge dick throobing for her touch.

"Well this big boy is for sure, lets see how long it lasts" Amy said stroking her dick in Vanilla direction.

Feeling all ready Vanilla walks towards Amy swinging her hips side to side. She gets on the bed and pushes Amy down placing kisses all over her face, neck, and tits.

Amy was loving this but didn't want to wait any more. So she shove Vanilla off and switch positions with her now on top and Vanilla on the bottom.

She shoves her head between her boobs and says.

"Now its time for the main atraction" Amy said as she start to suck Vanilla nipples taking moans from her at the same time she stick her dick on her pussy putting half of it inside her, she could feel it all around her getting tight by it.

"Oooh god! It's been soooo long since I had anything in me." Vanilla said through her moan.

Amy got off her nipples for a second. "Well now you're going get a lot of stuff in you." she said.

She said so as she start to increase her pace of humps she gives her. Now much more faster and strong as is jackhammering her good.

The bed creek and move as they fuck. Vanilla moan and grunts filled the room.

"OH fuck Amy! Anhhh fuck this feels so good!" Vanilla screamed.

''Ahgnn you have the best pussy my dick had the pleasure to fuck Vanilla'' Amy said as she feels she can fuck her like that forever.

Too bad all good things had to end. So after at least 5 more minutes of trusting in and out Amy dick was seconds to exploding.

"AH! Vanilla I'm CUMMMING!" Amy yelled.

''OHHH COME INSIDE ME'' vanilla scream and then Amy let her ward of cum explode inside of her pussy like a hose. its possible to hear both moans of pleasure far away.

Amy throws her head back as she pump her pussy full of the white thick seed liquid. Vanilla can't believe how much is going in her as it starts over flowing out onto the bed sheets.

the pink girl soon falls over taking her dick out of the rabbit pussy recovering her breath after such intense humping.

Cum was coming out of Vanilla pussy like a waterfall. She slowly lift her head to speak with Amy.

"W-Wow Amy... that was amazing. *pant,pant* We should do this again another time." Vanilla said tired.

"Well...that might be sooner... than you think." Amy replied.

Confuse Vanilla look down and her eyes widen with shock and a little fear. Amy was still hard.

''I need to fuck a little more with you, this time with your ass, so...yeah if you too tired to move i do the work'' Amy said as she giggles.

"I may not be able to move for a week if this keep up." Vanilla said to her.

"Just laid on your belly and rise your ass up. Please? I can't stop now." Amy begged with cute puppy eyes.

Part of Vanilla was saying she was too tired, but another part was saying go for it. Lucky it seems the latter won and she roll over and stuck her big tight, jiggle ass out.

''Just do it quick ok? i think its gonna hurt because its been long i dont do anal'' she said a little worry

"Sure thing my little rabbit." Amy said and crawl up to her. She spread her ass cheeks a bit to make it easier to fit. She grabs her cock and aim it at Vanilla small rear entrance and tries quickly to press the head inside her.

she feels how tight that entrance is,even when her dick is slippery both girls felt that entrance getting harder to get so they moan very loud but after some hard work she got the head inside.

"ANGGG! GOD It's too big!" Vanilla scream as her ass got stretch out.

Finally getting the head in Amy wait for a minute then decides to move at a slow pace. Both girls grunting at the rough humping.

''Ohhh your ass is so tight Vanilla,it feels like i can take a while to start my fast humps'' Amy said as she tries to hump more fast and Vanilla a little afraid she might end up breaking her ass apart.

"Amy NO! You can't!" Vanilla try to tell her. But Amy was already in the grove and kept trying to gain speed. Vanilla could feel her getting hard with her humps and faster too. She gripe the bed sheets and bite down on her bottom lip as she felt both pain and discomfort.

Amy was no longer able to control herself as she slam into her ass again and again like an raging animal.

''AHHHH YES! I LOVE FUCKING THIS TIGHT ASS AGHNN I GONNA SHOOT YOU A BLOW OF MY LOVE JUICES AHNNNNNNNN'' Amy scream like a crazy person.

She went faster and faster. The sound of ass slapping was heard throughout the room. Vanilla was feeling a bunch of different stuff in her head as her tongue was hanging out and the way she just sat there and took it.

Finally Amy yelled out. "HERE IT COMES BITCH!" and let out a loud moan/howl as her cum exploded like a bomb in Vanilla.

''AHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN SO MUCH'' Vanilla screams after the blow her ass just received. Amy then finally released all her energy after that in her terms,all she cum was a lot of thick semen to fill a pool and Vanilla was sure to be pregnant with her other fuck.

Well in that case you are going to love this story, it's called: Natsu's Bouncy Fairies. It written by a very nice writer who has other cool stories.

Vanilla laid there pass out from the rough sex they had. Amy was still awake but her dick had finally went soft and her mind seem to have gone back to normal

"S-So...is that...it?" Amy said tired.

*Dammm, you sure fuck the shit out of that rabbit milf,better get out of there before Cream comes back and sees it. hope you had your fun hahaha*

After a swear Amy get up from the bed and putting her clothes back she get out of Vanilla house.

She made it to house without a run in with anybody. She then goes to set on her couch panting from running.

"Well anything else you want me to do or is that finally it?" Amy asks.

*thanks for your hard work Amy, this all for today*

''Thank god'' She said finally relaxing."Today was a long day. Hopefully word don't get out that I pretty much rape Vanilla." Amy said a little worried.

secs ago  
*Who knows hahahhahaha,but serious that was very hot*


	9. Chapter 9 Thank you for reading

''Welcome my dears, i know you guys loved this story, i mean i got some much views and favorites and people following but i got some news''

Amy: what you mean?

''I need to finish this already''

Amy: What? why?

''This story was just a side one for fun meanwhile other story was on hiatus but now i am almost finishing that story and i dont feel SO much eager to continue this one,but lets agreed it was very fun right? all the asks and dares''

Amy: All the forced sex was kinda nice too.

''Of please you love it dont deny,well i need to tell you something. The dick you have was i who made it happen but now that this thing wont go on you wont need it anymore''

In one second Amy dick was gone and she could feel it.

Amy: Wow! really? i am free from that lustful dick? i...think i gonna miss it.

''Thanks for your hard work Amy it was a pleasure working with you''

Amy: Wont people get sad?

''Maybe yes or maybe not, they can make all kinds of stories and their own ask and dare,i really need to work on other things so i need to finish stuff first''

Amy: Thank you for all your attention.

''Here i say thank and here i say good bye''

Amy and the author wave at the end.


	10. Chapter 10 This is it

Ok guys listen up, this was a fun story for a while and i kind of stop doing it from a good time now because i had other stories so instead of deleting it i just let it there, but i am still getting comments so...If you want to adopt this and maybe do it even better :) that would be nice but i dont see myself doing this one anymore so sorry for the fans who wanted more of this Fanfic.

SO yeah LuluTheKmar this story is kind of dead? but not like to dust,someone else can do it you know? so thanks for commenting


End file.
